


Leadership

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advice, Awkward Conversations, Bad Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Male Friendship, Polynesian Hunk (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Birthday Hunk - 1/13Hunk tries to ask Keith an important question about his life. But Keith doesn't exactly have an important answer.Oneshot/drabble





	Leadership

"So Keith," Hunk started. He said this very wisely as he looked over at his friend.

He had a clipboard in hand. What exactly this would do he wasn't sure, but it was worth a shot and it'd past the time. And most importantly, it'd be funny to hear what he had to say.

"Please describe your most recent leadership role."

Keith looked at him in a deadpan. And Hunk shouldn't even have been surprised with his answer, looking back on it. 

"...well sometimes at crosswalks?"

"Yeah?" Hunk rose an eyebrow. 

"I'm the first one to start jaywalking and everyone follows me."

Figures. 


End file.
